


I Want Your Bite

by JoshNeku



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/F, Hints of GhiraLink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshNeku/pseuds/JoshNeku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party is held in honor of Demise's defeat. Zelda gets drunk, Impa gets tipsy. This leads to...stuff. xD My Femslash OTP. Please read and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your Bite

**Author's Note:**

> *singing* I want your bite. Wanna feel your teeth on my neck, wanna taste the salt of your sweat, gonna rock your body all night...
> 
> *Ahem* I got addicted on that song. :3
> 
> I...I dunno what this is really. It's my first 'smut' or whatever you want to call it. .
> 
> Umm...putting on M to be safe... 0.0
> 
> Please, read and review. :)

Their hot breaths mingled as they pulled apart.

Their bodies were burning against each other while the grass remained cool beneath the Sheikah's bare back.

The maiden resumed feverishly kissing the Sheikah, her nails scratching small abrasions into Impa's naked shoulders and spine.

A low growl erupted from the guardian's throat as Zelda scraped her teeth against the side of her neck and across her throat, hands tangling in the maiden's soft golden mane.

As the goddess reborn continued kissing Impa, she let one of her hands slide south and began to lightly rub her palm against the Sheikah's inner thigh, drawing frantic moans from the guardian.

Impa responded by wrapping her legs around Zelda's waist, digging her own nails into the maiden's shoulders as she struggled to get as close as she could to Zelda.

As if to reward the guardian's eagerness, Zelda began biting the Sheikah's ears or licking the side of them.

In Impa's drunken mind she wondered how it had come to this.

It had started with Zelda leading the Sheikah away from the party occurring on the viewing platform in Faron Woods; it had been a party celebrating Demise's defeat.

Impa had refused to drink anything until Ghirahim had taunted her for being a prissy as he gulped down his own drink before heading off to find Link.  
To take revenge on her hurt pride, Impa decided on a glass of sherry.

The Sheikah had noticed Zelda drinking a martini and wondered if it was illegal for a seventeen-year-old to be drinking.

After a glass of sherry—which was just enough to turn Impa tipsy—an obviously drunk Zelda had stumbled up to her and taken her hand, beginning to drag her away from the others as the sun started to set.

Zelda lead Impa to the Great Tree and the Sheikah suspected that she wanted to talk with her about something.

What she did not expect was Zelda to lightly push her back ward and with her equilibrium slowly weakening, Impa was not able to right herself and fell on her back at the tree's base.

Stunned for a moment, Zelda had the opportunity to climb on top of the guardian and straddle her hips.

"Y-your Grace?" the Sheikah asked slowly as the goddess reborn stretched herself out on top of Impa, staring at her with a lazy grin.

"Don't move," Zelda whispered in a slightly slurred tone before she roughly smashed her lips against the Sheikah's.

Surprised, Impa gasped before gradually beginning to kiss back, reveling in the sensation of the maiden's mouth against hers.

As they kissed, Zelda began to unlatch the three rings around Impa's throat which were connected to the Sheikah's clothes, sliding them down to Impa's thighs.

Using one hand as leverage, Zelda grabbed one of Impa's hands and gently placed them underneath her shirt, coaxing the Sheikah into slipping it over the maiden's head.

After their clothes had been discarded, the maiden had turned from gentle to rough, neither caring whether she made the Sheikah cry out or teasing Impa by pulling back slightly, causing the guardian to whimper softly at the loss of contact.

All it had taken for Impa to follow after Zelda was the goddess's hand slipping inside her own, leading her toward the base of the Great Tree, and an intoxicated, seductive smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> What...have I done? I don't know okay? *hides from readers* Don't hurt me!
> 
> Flames will be used to power my Master Sword. :3
> 
> Please read and review. :)


End file.
